Bitter Cocktail Does Not Suit Us
by reauvafs
Summary: [BSD Rarepair Week 2019 #6:Alcohol] Meski semua adalah kepalsuan yang telah direncanakan, ada kalanya sekeping kejujuran menetes dari topengnya hingga membuat Tachihara sedikit sentimental pada minuman yang sama di waktu yang berbeda.


Title: Bitter Cocktail Does Not Suit Us

Rated: T

Character(s): Tachihara M, Gin A

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: [BSD Rarepair Week 2019 #6:Alcohol] Meski semua adalah kepalsuan yang telah direncanakan, ada kalanya sekeping kejujuran menetes dari topengnya hingga membuat Tachihara sedikit sentimental pada minuman yang sama di waktu yang berbeda.

**Warning(s): spoilers ch 68, talkactive!Gin is somewhat odd for me, unreliable cocktail making**

* * *

Hujan membasahi Yokohama saat ini. Tachihara, masih dengan seragam kerjanya, tengah menikmati pesta bersama anggota Ryouken lain atas keberhasilan mereka dalam mengerjakan misi jangka panjang. Dekorasi seluruh ruangan begitu meriah dengan kertas origami berbentuk bunga yang dipasang oleh Teruko. Lampu gantung besar tepat di atas kepalanya bersinar begitu terang, begitu sama dengan minuman yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya namun tidak berhasil mencapai kerongkongannya.

Tawa keras yang keluar dari Fukuchi dan permintaan tolong dari Jouno akan kegilaan seluruh anggota Ryouken sempat memasuki telinganya, hanya saja kedua mata Tachihara masih terfokus pada minuman keras miliknya.

Ini adalah minuman biasa di gelas yang biasa pula. Sebuah _cocktail_ yang bisa kau temukan di setiap bar pinggir kota ataupun dalam apartemen apabila kau begitu malas untuk keluar dari zona nyaman. Tachihara dapat meminum habis isinya tanpa takut mabuk dan hilang kendali, tapi ia begitu sulit menemukan alasan untuk menenggak minuman penuh kenangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bitter Cocktail Does Not Suit Us**

Kebosanan menghantui seisi markas Black Lizard. Permainan dalam ponsel Tachihara tidak cukup mengalahkan kejenuhan di musim panas saat itu. Kelompok bagian khusus pembersihan musuh tersebut sedang dalam masa senggang, tidak ada misi besar dari Bos maupun eksekutif yang harus benar-benar dijalankan mereka.

Seharusnya para pemimpin kelompok itu ada di sini bersamanya menghadapi hari terpanjang ini, hanya saja Akutagawa dan Higuchi sedang mengerjakan mandat dari Bos untuk mengantarnya pergi ke suatu tempat sedangkan kakek Hirotsu tidak ingin menghabiskan kesenggangan ini untuk berdiam diri dan lebih memilih pekerjaan menyortir data tak berguna di perpustakaan mereka tanpa ingin diganggu siapapun.

Lalu tahu apa arti itu semua?

Ruangan besar yang biasanya berisikan lima orang dengan pemikiran berbeda tersebut kini hanya berisikan dua orang saja. Tachihara, yang sudah melupakan _game _di ponselnya, dengan Gin yang sedaritadi hanya sibuk mengasah pisau miliknya.

"Bosan." Tachihara memulai obrolan entah pada siapa. Gin tidak terlihat menanggapi sama sekali namun si ahli pistol kerap melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bosan sekali. Apa Bos benar-benar tidak memberi kita misi?"

Suara pisau beradu gesek dengan pengasahnya membuat Tachihara jengkel. "Gin, berhenti mengasah. Suaranya berisik, tahu."

Seketika Gin menghentikan kegiatannya. Tachihara bukanlah orang naïf yang beranggapan Gin adalah sosok penurut, jadi ia segera menengok ke belakang tempat rekannya sedang mengasah pisau dan menemukan Gin menatapnya dengan sinis sembari mengarahkan pisau ke arahnya.

Tachihara mengangkat kedua tangannya. "_Stop, stop_. Aku lagi malas. Hari ini panas sekali. Niat bertarung denganmu saja rasanya sudah hilang entah ke mana."

Gerakan siaga milik Gin semakin melonggar kala Tachihara menampakkan wajah yang benar-benar menyiratkan betapa jenuhnya ia. Sang gadis menurunkan pisaunya dan kembali mengasah, kali ini dengan perlahan-lahan agar suaranya tidak sekeras tadi.

Melihat rekannya yang bagai robot kembali pada rutinitas semula membuat Tachihara bertanya-tanya akan sesuatu. "Setiap hari kau mengasah pisau terus. Sesekali kerjakan hal lain, kek."

Awalnya Tachihara pikir tidak akan ada balasan darinya, namun sepertinya ia salah, karena Gin menjawabnya dengan suara kecil. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Maksudku, aku saja sudah bosan main _game._ Mori_-san_ benar-benar serius membuat kita bosan dengan terus bersiaga di markas kalau-kalau serangan musuh datang." Tachihara meregangkan badannya setelah sejak tiga jam lalu terus berada pada posisi duduk di sofa dengan postur tegak karena serius bermain. "Ingin keluar pun percuma. Kau pasti akan melaporkannya."

Ia yakin sekali akan mendapat respon seperti 'pergi-saja-sana' darinya, tapi sayang Gin tidak tertarik untuk memercikan api sekali lagi. Matanya tetap fokus pada pisau asahannya dan itu semakin membuat Tachihara gerah melihatnya.

"Ayolah, hari ini panas sekali. Masa kau mau terus-terusan menggosok pisaumu yang sudah tajam itu?" Tachihara sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia terus menggumamkan hal tidak jelas begini pada orang yang tidak tertarik bicara dengannya.

Mungkin ini yang orang bilang kebosanan tingkat tertinggi. Tachihara yang sekarang begitu bosan dengan rutinitasnya hingga ke titik ia ingin bicara dengan siapapun, tak terkecuali Gin yang selalu berbeda pendapat dengannya.

"Lakukan sesuatu. Jangan… menggangguku." Gin memberi respon lagi. "Kau bisa tidur, menonton TV, atau buat sesuatu di dapur. Aku tidak peduli." _Dan jangan ganggu aku._

_Kau bisa tidur, menonton TV, atau buat sesuatu di dapur._

_Buat sesuatu di dapur._

_Sesuatu._

"Ah, kau benar!" untuk pertama kalinya Tachihara tidak menyesal telah setuju pada ucapannya. "Panas-panas begini enaknya buat minuman dingin. Hei, di dapur ada apa saja?"

"Mana kutahu." Gin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Cek saja sendiri."

* * *

Tachihara pergi melenggang ke dapur. Kulkas besar milik mereka begitu megah jika dilihat dari depan namun begitu mungil ketika pintunya dibuka. Yang bisa didapatkan Tachihara setelah mengecek isinya adalah es, jeruk dan beberapa botol tak bermerk berisikan cairan bening.

_Mungkin cuma air_, Tachihara membuka botol tersebut untuk mencium aromanya. Buah juniper dan alkohol yang menyatu langsung menyapa kuat inderanya. Buru-buru ia menutupnya lagi, tidak menyangka itu adalah sebuah minuman keras.

Ia berspekulasi bahwa orang yang memungkinkan meninggalkan barang seperti ini hanyalah Nakahara Chuuya. Kemarin lusa sang eksekutif mampir ke sini membahas strategi misi untuk Black Lizard ke depannya semalaman. Tachihara memang tidak ingat jika pria tersebut membawa belanjaan, tapi minuman keras ini sudah cukup menjadi bukti kuat.

Umurnya masih belum cukup untuk meneguk minuman ini. Meski Tachihara sadar dirinya sedang berada dalam organisasi tanpa aturan moral seperti itu, ia tetap berpegangan pada prinsip melakukan sesuatu sesuai umurnya.

Tapi… tekadang rasa penasaran menghantuinya. Bagaimana rasanya meminumnya di hari yang begitu panas dengan es sebagai pendinginnya? Toh benda ini mungkin hanya sekali seumur hidup bertengger di markas ini—Akutagawa benci minuman keras jadi ia tidak mengizinkan siapapun meletakkan benda tersebut di dalam kulkas—lantas apa yang salah dengan mencicipi seteguk?

Terdapat masalah di sini. Botol berisikan cairan buah juniper tersebut berukuran sangat besar untuknya diminum sendiri. Tidak mungkin rasanya ia meminum hal itu sendirian dan tenggelam dalam kemabukkan. Tachihara tidak suka membuang-buang sesuatu jadi prospek melenyapkan sisanya ke dalam wastafel merupakan hal yang ingin dihindarinya.

_Tunggu._

Tentu saja ada solusinya, kan? Tachihara tidaklah sendiri di sini. Gin yang masih pada rutinitas membosankannya itu juga dapat membantunya dalam kasus ini. Dengan begitu dirinya tidak merasa terlalu bersalah telah mencicipi rasa baru bagi lidahnya—dan bisa jadi Gin sudah terbiasa mencicipi hal seperti ini—jadi itu menambah alasannya untuk mengajak rekannya untuk sama-sama menikmati minuman tersebut.

"Oi, Gin!" Tachihara berteriak dari dapur. Ia yakin sekali suaranya mencapai Gin yang berada di ruang utama. "Kemari sebentar!"

Dalam tiga puluh detik awal, Tachihara tidak mendengar suara orang berjalan ke tempatnya sekarang. Ia ingin berteriak lagi, tapi ternyata Gin telah mencapai pintu dapur dalam diam.

Tachihara mendengus kesal. "Kalau dipanggil jawab, kek."

"Apa maumu?"

"Lihat ini." Minuman rasa buah juniper itu diarahkan pada Gin. "Musim panas enaknya minum-minuman yang dingin, kan? Bantu aku membuatnya. Nanti akan kuberikan juga bagianmu."

"Aku tidak tertarik." Gin berbalik setelah mengasumsikan botol tersebut berisikan air yang mungkin berbahaya baginya jika dicoba. "Kau saja sana."

"Jangan-jangan… kau takut?" Tachihara tersenyum menyeringai. "Mungkin ini bisa jadi rumor yang menarik, ya. Gin, si pembunuh berdarah dingin, takut menyicipi minuman keras."

Ucapan '_apa kau bilang_?' sembari menghilang dalam sekejap dan muncul di belakang Tachihara merupakan hal yang sudah diprediksi, namun Gin tidak melakukan hal tersebut, ia justru menurut dan menatap sengit Tachihara dari kejauhan. "Terserahlah."

Dihadapan mereka berdua terdapat meja dengan sesuatu di atasnya. Terdapat es batu, air juniper, jeruk, dan beberapa barang lain yang mungkin dapat membantu mereka. Gin meraih botol tersebut, berusaha memastikan aroma di dalamnya, kemudian buru-buru menutupnya kala ia tahu itu benar-benar sebuah alkohol.

Kakaknya selalu mengingatkannya untuk jangan pernah mencoba minuman seperti itu. Akutagawa bukanlah orang yang kuat minum, sudah banyak rumor yang mengatakan betapa lemahnya ia dalam menghadapi minuman keras. Gin tidak tahu apakah ia juga sama seperti kakaknya, tapi berjaga-jaga terhadap situasi berbahaya lebih baik dilakukan daripada mencoba-coba.

"Memangnya apa nama minuman ini?" Gin meletakkan kembali botol tersebut ke tempatnya semula. Air dengan sulingan buah juniper… tentu saja memiliki nama sendiri, kan?

"Te-tentu saja ada."

"Hm?" sang gadis menunggu.

Tachihara gelagapan untuk menjawabnya. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa nama minuman ini. Pengetahuannya akan dunia alkohol hanya sampai pada wine dan sake (yang seharusnya ia lebih teliti tentang ragam di dalam dua jenis minuman tersebut). Selama ini ia selalu memasang sosok yang lebih superior dari Gin, maka dari itu sekarang ia cukup cemas akan prospek sang gadis meremehkan ketidaktahuannya.

"Kau cari saja sendiri." Jawaban yang terbentuk oleh mulutnya hanya bisa seperti itu saja.

Gin menghela napas, lelah dengan sikap tak masuk akal rekannya. "Kalau tak tahu jangan berlagak tahu."

Jemari Tachihara bergerak cepat mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Gin menggunakan ponselnya. Gemertak giginya sudah cukup memberikan rambu emosinya yang mulai tampak. "Palingan ini cuma tipe sake bia—eh?"

"Apa?"

"Gin." Tachihara menunjukkan tulisan di dalam ponselnya pada Gin. "Minuman alkohol dengan tambahan buah juniper sebagai dasarnya bernama Gin."

Suasana menjadi hening setelah nama minuman tersebut telah berhasil diketahui. Gin tidak ambil pusing tentang kebetulan seperti itu—namanya memang lumrah dalam dunia alkohol—namun Tachihara merasa dirinya harus segera mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Sudahlah, ayo kita buat sesuatu dari_ Gin_ ini."

Ia mencari-cari minuman seperti apa yang dapat disajikan dengan berbekal es, Gin, dan jeruk. Tachihara menemukan kata kunci '_cocktail_' sebagai solusi dari kurangnya bahan baku yang dimiliki mereka. "Oke, kita buat _cocktail_ jeruk saja."

Wajah kebingungan Gin ditangkap oleh Tachihara jadi ia melanjutkan. "_Cocktail _itu campuran alkohol dengan bahan lain yang beraroma."

Seketika sang gadis mengangguk paham. Ia segera melepaskan es batu dari tempatnya. "Selagi aku mengeluarkan es batu, peras jeruknya sana."

Sebenarnya Tachihara sedikit skeptis dengan reaksi Gin yang tidak terima diperintah olehnya, tapi anehnya, ia justru mengikuti perintahnya tanpa banyak mengeluarkan respon. Pisau asahannya tadi langsung membelah jeruk menjadi dua. Ia mengambil alat untuk memeras buah tersebut dan dengan sigap segera melakukan proses pemerasan.

Tidak ingin kalah dari rivalnya, Tachihara mempercepat pengeluaran es dan meletakkannya ke dalam _shaker_. Setelah semua es dalam jumlah cukup telah masuk ke dalam _shaker _berukuran sedang itu, ia membuka _gin_ dan menuangkannya ke dalam sana juga. Begitu es dan _gin_ menyatu, Tachihara menemukan segelas jus jeruk peras yang telah selesai dilakukan Gin.

"Kau cekatan juga, ya." Sebuah pujian meluncur cepat dari mulutnya. Tachihara tak menyesalinya sedikitpun.

Di dalam panduan Tachihara harus mencampurkan perasan jeruk bersama dengan es dan gin lalu menutup_ shaker_ tersebut untuk dikocok hingga isinya menyatu. Tachihara menggoyang-goyangkan shaker sekeras mungkin—ia sedikit takut isinya akan keluat tapi syukurlah tak ada cairan yang bermunculan di pinggir shaker—hingga ia merasa kocokannya sudah cukup.

Penutup _shaker_ dibuka dan isinya segera dituangkan ke gelas yang telah disediakan oleh Gin. Minuman berwarna oranye kemerahan itu memenuhi gelas tersebut. Tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang mengucapkan sesuatu kala pekerjaan mereka baru saja selesai.

Tachihara memecahkan keheningan. "Yah, akhirnya selesai juga. Aku sudah haus sekali daritadi."

Mereka mengambil gelas masing-masing dan kembali ke sofa di ruang utama. Tanpa aba-aba, Tachihara langsung meneguk sedikit minumannya. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan gengsi kekanakan yang dimilikinya. "Ternyata… minuman begini enak juga, ya."

Mendapat kesunyian dari rekan di depannya adalah hal biasa baginya. Tachihara menengok sedikit untuk menemukan Gin masih memegang gelas cocktail yang masih penuh tak tersentuh. "Oi, _cocktail _paling enak diminum pas masih dingin begini!"

Gin sedikit ragu untuk meminum _cocktail _miliknya. Tachihara tidak habis pikir. Minum itu sudah merupakan kebutuhan manusia! Kenapa dia justru enggan begitu untuk melakukannya? Memangnya Tachihara akan menertawakannya jika ia membuka maskernya dan meminum minuman tersebut—

Ah.

Benar juga. Tachihara memang tahu bahwa rekannya ini perempuan, tapi belum pernah sekalipun dirinya melihat Gin melepas masker putih yang menutupi mulutnya itu. Mungkinkah ia malu untuk menunjukkan seluruh wajahnya pada siapapun?

"Kau takut kutertawakan kalau ada bisul di wajahmu, ya?" Tachihara merasakan adanya tatapan sengit dari Gin setelah dirinya berucap demikian. "Kaya aku bakal peduli aja wajah lengkapmu seperti a—"

Tachihara menghentikan ucapannya kala Gin melepas maskernya. Tidak, tidak ada bisul yang dapat dijadikan alasan bagi sang gadis untuk menutupi wajahnya. Yang dapat ditemui oleh kedua mata Tachihara adalah wajah rupawan tanpa keanehan sedikitpun. Bibir tipis tersirat sendu begitu cocok dengan sepasang mata yang selalu tampak serius itu. Tachihara sempat lupa rasanya bernapas saat ia menyadari _keindahan _yang dimiliki rekannya.

Kondisi tersebut hanya berjalan beberapa detik saja. Gin segera meminum _cocktail_ dalam sekali teguk hingga tersisa setengahnya kemudian memasang maskernya lagi.

"Lumayan." Tanggapannya begitu singkat. Sebenarnya ia ingin berkata lebih banyak lagi tentang perasaannya terhadap racikan _cocktail _tersebut, hanya saja ia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Gin sudah lupa bagaimana rasa jeruk—Akutagawa sangat membenci buah itu—namun setelah indera perasanya menemukan rasa asam dan manis menyatu menjadi satu, ia pikir jeruk tidaklah seburuk apa yang kakaknya pikir.

Gin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jeruk itu… enak."

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah makan?" Tachihara baru sadar bahwa dirinya juga sudah lama tidak merasakan sari buah ini, terutama ketika berada di dalam Port Mafia. "Ah, aku tahu. Akutagawa-_aniki _benci jeruk makanya kita jadi jarang menemukannya di sini."

Mereka kembali menemui keheningan, tapi pembedanya keheningan sekarang begitu nyaman. Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahkan dalam mimpi Tachihara tentang dirinya menikmati musim panas dengan bersantai di markas sembari minum cocktail untuk pertama kalinya dengan Gin. Mereka tidak pernah akrab barang sedikitpun, tapi entah kenapa khusus hari ini mereka mengerjakan sesuatu berdua untuk dinikmati bersama pula.

_Aneh, ini sangat aneh._

Tachihara meneguk kembali cocktailnya hingga habis sedangkan Gin hanya mengamatinya sembari sesekali menimbang apa ia harus membuka masker dan meminum cocktailnya lagi atau tidak.

Keraguan yang dimiliki Gin tertangkap Tachihara, jadi ia memberi saran. "Hm, aku bukannya ingin jadi temanmu atau apa." Tachihara melirik masker putih itu berada. "Kurasa kau lebih _bagus_ kalau tidak menggunakan masker.

"Benda itu merepotkanmu di saat begini, kan? Kau ingin minum tapi terganggu karenanya." Tachihara memikirkan ucapan selanjutnya. "Kupikir tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dengan menunjukkan wajahmu. Begitu saja sudah _cantik_, kok."

Merasa ada_ blunder_, Tachihara buru-buru meralat ucapannya. "MA-MAKSUDKU, KAU TIDAK PERLU MENUTUPINYA KALAU KAU PIKIR WAJAHMU TIDAK INGIN DIPERLIHATKAN PADA ORANG LAIN. TIDAK ADA YANG BURUK DI WAJAHMU, KOK—"

"A…" Gin begitu malu untuk menatap balik Tachihara seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah—wajahnya yang memerah tidak menolongnya sama sekali—sembari berusaha mengeluarkan suara. "Ka-kau-"

"Ah, lupakan, lupakan." Tachihara menutup wajahnya juga karena sama malunya. "Lupakan ucapanku barusan. Jangan menatapku. Ugh- kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"A-aku… sama sekali.. tidak melihatmu." Gin semakin tidak dapat merangkai kata dengan benar. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang seperti biasa. "Kau juga menyebalkan."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." Menyadari kembalinya suasana membuat Tachihara bernapas lega. "Barusan kau bilang jeruk itu enak, bagaimana menurutmu _cocktail_nya sendiri?"

"Lumayan, kubilang." Penekanan akan ucapan sebelumnya diberikan Gin.

"Kuharap kau tidak mabuk dan membuat kekacauan di sini."

"Aku tidak akan minum minuman begini lagi jadi semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Ah, kau tidak mau coba membuatnya lagi?" Tachihara menggodanya. Ia tahu ucapan Gin barusan setengah benar dan setengah bohong. Dari ekspresinya akan ketertarikan terhadap jeruk, Tachihara yakin dirinya cukup ingin mencicipi _cocktail _buatannya ini sekali lagi. Tapi rasa gengsi, terutama mengarah padanya, telah mengikat Gin agar tidak mengambil gelasnya kembali.

"Mabuk dapat membuatmu lemah."

"Jadi kau mau bilang Chuuya-_san_ lemah?"

"Bukan begitu." Gin menggelengkan kepala. Tentu saja ia tahu ada orang kuat yang tetap suka menikmati minuman yang memabukkan, tapi ia dan kakaknya adalah pengecualian. Atasannya dulu selalu mengingatkan mereka untuk jangan lengah pada saat kapanpun, termasuk ketika minuman enak seperti ini merengek minta untuk dicicipi. "_Cocktail _itu—"

"Aku bisa membuatkannya lagi jika kau mau." Sekali lagi Tachihara menekannya. "Port Mafia tidak membatasi siapapun, _gender_ apapun, untuk menikmati minuman enak seperti _cocktail _kapanpun dan di manapun. Kalau kau suka bilang saja, Tachihara Michizou ini akan menuruti _ego_mu dan membuatkan _cocktail_ enak yang bisa membuatmu kegirangan."

Tachihara ingin melihat Gin yang menyerah dan mengikuti apa katanya. Kemenangan atas rivalitas tanpa batas ini adalah salah satu harapan Tachihara di sela-sela misi penyusupannya ke dalam Port Mafia. Memiliki sifat kekanakan begini pasti tidaklah bermasalah ke depannya—

"Menggelikan." Gin bangkit dari tempatnya duduk untuk kembali pada posisinya semula saat mengasah pisau. Sekarang ia membelakangi Tachihara.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tak mau?"

"Kalau kau merasa telah menjadi ahli setelah baru pertama kali tahu _cocktail_ itu apa," sebuah kejanggalan akan Gin yang kerap memberi respon panjang-panjang membuat Tachihara keheranan sendiri. "buatlah lagi kapan-kapan. Aku pasti bisa buat yang lebih enak dari milikmu barusan dan saat itu juga kau pasti akan menyesal telah sesumbar begitu."

"Heh, kau benar-benar menantangku?_ Cocktail_ barusan hanya percobaan saja, yang asli pasti akan sangat berbeda."

"Kalau begitu kutunggu, orang sok."

"Kau banyak omong ya hari ini."

"Aku tak pernah bilang aku bisu."

Mereka saling melempar senyum dan berbagi tawa kecil. Dua gelas _cocktail_ yang telah habis isinya menjadi saksi akan relasi mereka yang mulai terbentuk meski hanya bertambah dekat sedikit saja.

* * *

"Kenapa murung begitu?"

Tecchou Suehiro duduk di sebelahnya. Wajahnya menampakkan rasa khawatir dan penasaran. Tachihara sedikit terkekeh sembari meraih gelas tak tersentuh miliknya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Tecchou-_san_."

"Kalau Jouno melihatmu sekarang, dia pasti akan mengatakan kalau jantungmu mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Anggota terkuat Ryouken itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa."

Ketulusan yang dimiliki pria di sebelahnya begitu nyata. Ryouken memang tempatnya pulang, tapi Tecchou lebih cocok menyandang predikat orang paling baik di sini. Kepura-puraannya memang terasa, tapi meski memperlihatkan kelemahan merupakan salah satu hal yang dihindarinya, Tachihara sadar Tecchou bukanlah orang yang suka menyebarkan cerita orang jadi ia mengeluarkan sedikit pikirannya.

"Aku cuma lupa… kalau aku punya janji."

"Janji?"

"Ya, janji." Tachihara memejamkan matanya. "Janji yang takkan pernah bisa ditepati lagi."

Tecchou menanggapi. "Sudah pergi?"

"Yah." Ia mulai mendekatkan gelas _cocktail_nya namun tak kunjung meminumnya. "Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau tak bisa ditepati, toh itu bukan hal besar, tapi…"

"Tapi kau merasa bersalah karena gagal menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab." Ucapan Tachihara dipotong olehnya. "Benar, kan?"

"Ah, Tecchou-_san _benar." Tachihara berhenti sejenak. "Mungkin lebih baik begini. Aku tak mau disebut sebagai pria tak bertanggungjawab kalau dia masih hidup. Pisau tajam miliknya betul-betul sakit kalau mengenai tanganku."

"Aku kurang tahu hubungan yang kalian miliki." Pria tersebut menepuk pundak rekan setimnya. "Jika kau segitu merasa bersalahnya, minta maaflah padanya. Tidak mesti datangi makamnya, kau cukup ucapkan saja dalam hati. Mungkin dengan begitu kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Tachihara mengangguk paham pada nasihat dari seniornya itu. Setelah obrolan mereka selesai, Tecchou pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Keramaian lagi-lagi mengasingkannya dari pesta ini.

Tentu saja mustahi baginya untuk minta maaf padanya, kan? Gin bukanlah teman atau rekan, gadis itu bukanlah orang yang seharusnya menyebabkan Tachihara merasa bersalah. Sejak awal hubungan mereka didasarkan dari kebohongan, jadi untuk apa perasaan sentimental ini mengakar kuat dalam pikirannya setelah semua sudah terjadi dan tak bisa ditarik kembali?

Gin sudah mati, dibunuh oleh tangannya sendiri, karena ia adalah musuh pemerintah, sesosok mafia yang kematiannya akan menghasilkan kedamaian bagi penduduk Yokohama. Ryouken pun mengakui kedisiplinannya dalam mengerjakan misi jangka panjang. Seharusnya ia harus senang akan semua pencapaiannya, kan?

Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan, yang sekarang dilakukan Tachihara adalah memaksakan dirinya menenggak gelas _cocktail _buatannya sendiri. Jika yang dulu dirasakannya adalah rasa asam dan manis menyatu menjadi satu, yang terasa sekarang hanyalah pahit tak tertahankan.

Biarlah ia tenggelam dalam perasaan kalut khusus di hari ini. Pada akhirnya Tachihara tak ubahnya dengan manusia biasa lain. Ia tak bisa bersikap acuh tak acuh saat dirinya sukses membunuh orang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari kesehariannya dan melupakan semuanya dalam kemelut pesta menyilaukan.

Ia tidak pernah minta untuk dimaafkan, Gin yang sudah mati pun pasti tak ingin mendengarnya juga, tapi Tachihara berharap perasaannya ini bisa tersampaikan dalam beberapa untaian kata pada orang yang sudah pergi itu.

_Cocktail buatanku… pasti akan kuberikan lagi padamu nanti. Tunggu saja._

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: Saya udah planning mo buat ChuuAngo buat day 6. Udah setengah jalan tapi cuma begitu uda kena 1k+ gangerti mo dibawa ke mana ceritanya wkkwwk ini juga sih, cuma akhirnya saya kepikir plot simpel tapi ngena buat dua orang ini.

Saya gabisa buat penjelasan yg jelas soal alkohol karna saya gabisa minumnya (?), jadi ini pure dari referensi manga lain + liat di internet. Sebenernya kalo mo buat cocktail esnya ditaro di gelas aja, tapi ada sumber lain yang bilang dimasukkin es ke dalem shaker jg gpp jadi- /stop

Intinya, saya pengin buat kalo Tachihara dan Gin, meski suka berantem, ada kalanya mereka akrab. Gaperlu akrab kaya di shoujo manga, cukup buat mereka minum2 (meski mereka underage) menurut saya udah cukup~ yha, meski Tachihara bakalan kena karma juga di ch bsd ke depan /stop spoiler/

Tachihara & Gin jarang dieksplor nih di ffn, saya jadi kebelet pengin buat lagi ttg mereka atau ttg masing2 dari mereka sama ship lain- (tachitecchou anyone?)

Oke, makasih udah sempetin baca fic ini. Semoga terhibur, ya.


End file.
